


Acceptance

by uchihasavior



Series: Hokage Itachi AU [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 05:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6786511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uchihasavior/pseuds/uchihasavior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short while after Sasuke aids them, Izumi and Itachi have their own private joining. (Also, don't take the title entirely seriously, It's the first I could think of.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acceptance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tokyonightskies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokyonightskies/gifts).



> This is for Cindy again, and should really be off of my private tumblr post. Part of our non-massacre Itachi/Izumi/Sasuke AU. (Also, anon, pls read work you enjoy instead of telling people to die, mmk?)

In the few moments Izumi realizes that Sasuke is not getting back up to join them, she worries.

It’s very possible that Itachi’s interest won’t last without Sasuke present and participating, even if his cock is still thick and warm in her hand, wet at the tip, moisture dragging back down each time his foreskin is bunched at the tip and pulled back.

She bites her lip to try to keep quiet, Itachi’s lips wrapped around her swollen right breast, the edge of teeth pulling ever so carefully. Testing. Wanting to cause her pleasure but not create pain. The rough skin of his palm drags up and down her side, always stopping at the same spot, but the rhythm is unfocused, hand occasionally lingering at her hip.

Toes curled, Izumi draws her legs closed and rolls her hips in a pitiful attempt to alleviate herself momentarily.

“Itachi…” the whisper is enough for him to release her nipple, to draw his lips up her collar and under her neck. Fingertips trail up her front and Izumi stifles an almost giggle at the sensation, pushing into Itachi when his hand cups her breast, creating a mound. She was never very gifted in the chest, but Itachi doesn’t seem to mind.

She can’t take it anymore when his hips are rolling into her hand, when her name is drawn out into her ear. There’s little to worry about now, and Izumi easily presses up against her husband, lining his cock up to her entrance, leg letting out an involuntary spasm when his head rubs against her clitoris, so red and swollen.

Their position, side by side with her leg draped over his waist, only merits him a few inches of depth, his pace slow and her breath hot against his neck. They don’t need to hurry now, for daybreak will not arrive for another few hours, and as long as Itachi is willing she wants to revel in the intimacy.

(if she isn’t pregnant by now, she definitely will be by morning.)

It’s a passing thought, brought on by the wet feeling of his previous release sliding out onto her thigh. The pair didn’t need lubricant anyways, she was horribly wet enough from the attention itself.

“So good, Itachi, please, Itachi—“ Izumi cups his face as she urges him in quiet whispers and gasps, tucking stray hairs behind his ears, pressing chaste kisses to his nose, his cheeks, chin and lips, knowing for sure there will be no future issues as her lips feel the heat of his flush.

It is like this for minutes. Itachi thrusts shallow and slow, Izumi keeps him going through whispers and her tight heat. She doesn’t know what to do besides gasp and look down into the darkness when she feels Itachi pull back and she’s left empty, ready to beg for anything else to fill her. The grip around her waist is tight, pulling her up and over as Itachi settles on his back.

The pair is almost off the futons, the blankets all bunched up around Sasuke, who was either asleep or trying to. When Izumi feels Itachi’s hand attempt to reach under her, she takes his wrist in her hand, shoos it away and reaches behind her, drinks in his moan as her hand wraps around him again. It takes only a few seconds to balance herself and line Itachi’s cock up to her, seated in as deep as it would go.

“Stay.” It’s a clear command, one Itachi heeds as her hands lay flat firmly on his chest.

Ontop, she can control the pace to her liking. She can linger up above and rub her clit on his cock or she can sit and feel his girth inside of her, hold back her noise and seek Itachi’s in its stead. She’s able to glimpse his face in the few moments the clouds clear to let the moon shine through the paper doors, eyes barely open, mouth parted and panting.

“Come, Itachi, come, come come—“ Her hips rest fully on his own as she bends her legs to clench him deep, listening to the deep groan that is his orgasm, releasing deep inside of her for the second time that night. It is too much, and the moment their joining is just the slightest bit loosened Itachi’s greeted with his own seed slipping outside of Izumi and onto his testicles.

They’re sweaty, and covered in fluids. Itachi’s hair is stuck to his face and Izumi’s long tendrils are flat on her shoulders and back, but it’s not enough to stop her from bending forward and claiming his mouth, enticing a moan out of her husband as her tongue slips into his mouth. She refuses to release him until he’s soft enough to slip out on his own.

Out of breath, she can’t even giggle in amusement when his flaccid cock slips out of her with a sound that should be regarded as gross. She can only tuck her face into the junction of his neck and draw circles on his chest with a fingertip.

There’s no protest when Itachi shifts her to his side. His chest will make a fine pillow, and he’s returned the favor with fingertips grazing across her back.

Izumi wants to keep what’s left of Itachi inside of her for as long as she can. A bath will come in the morning. A pregnancy test later in the week. Maybe she’ll shave so he doesn’t get hair stuck between his teeth.

She’ll ruck up her hakama in the middle of his day off to show him a lack of undergarments later in the week, regardless if she’s positive or not.


End file.
